A Summoner's Game
by RunningHawk
Summary: A summoner is transported into the place of his champion, bringing with him only his memories and experiences. How will he fare in this uncompromising new world? And what abilities are locked inside of him?


A/N: This is my first fanfic. This is my first everything here. I own nothing, everything here except the main character belongs to Riot Games. Or other unnamed owners. Please review, offer advice, feedback, and criticism. This is a self-insert League of Legends fanfic, get over it.

The Summoner's Games

It was simply a normal day in a stressful season in an apocalyptic year, if you're the type to trust in prophets. As I sat down at my desk, mind humming with thoughts changing every few seconds, I pulled up the League of Legends client for a nice relaxing game. Hardly noticing the clutter of my dorm room, the normal pre-game setup passed smoothly, hardly pausing as I selected Zilean for the coming battle. Starting the game, I noticed how the loading screen seemed to take forever to load, and the edges of my vision seemed to flicker and fade every few seconds. Puzzling why this is happening, my head drops as darkness descends all around me. As I regain consciousness -

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!"

Blinding light erupts around me, and I see across the summoner's podium to my teammate's champions. My vision clears and I start to take in my surroundings. I am surrounded by Graves, Viktor, Tryndamere, and a very large and gentlemanly Cho'Gath. The shock and horror must have been evident on my face, because the first words out of Graves' mouth are definitely unsuitable to be published.

Realizing that I needed to get the situation under control fast, I start to stammer out, "Hey guys, I think -"

"Can I just eat him?"

"No, Cho', that would be impolite. He's wearing out colors, after all."

"I thought we were getting an old man with chrono-displasia, not some skinny runt without even a sword." Tryndamere does not seem to be taking the last-minute shift in team-mates well.

"Well, he's not from the Void, at least. Too squishy."

"Hold still, and let me analyze you. You may prove to have some use to us."At least Viktor is showing some reason, though Graves and Cho'Gath have already left in an annoyed huff.

"By the North, this'll be a slaughter if he turns out to be as useless as he looks."

Feeling rather terrified of the hulking barbarian king in front of me, I attempt to explain that I'm only a summoner, and that this is all a huge mistake, when Viktor interrupts me with the results of his tests.

"This one is farther along the path of evolution than I thought! He is weak, frail, but he has a system of cybernetic implants that I want to dissect and study! Do you mind?"

"What?" I answer, not believing what I hear. "I'm just a normal human. There's no way I'm a cyborg..."

"Really? Then what is that integrated into your spine?"

Feeling well beyond apprehensive, I feel for the first time the thin bundle of cords running from the pouch at my side, under my shirt, and directly into my flesh at my spine. On the verge of passing out, I carefully open the satchel, revealing an old-fashioned disk drive and 4 disks. The top one reading, simply, "Metroid."

"I've never seen this in my life. How does this - "

"Minions have spawned." the voice echoes throughout the arena.

"Wait, what? Where? Augh!"

"Great, now the useless baby's having a breakdown. I'm taking top. You'd better find something useful to do, or I'm going to finish you once this match is over."

"I must go, for I am needed. Perform what experiments you must. Do not fail."

Thoughts spinning around in my head, for the first time, I hear a voice, issuing me an order. "What the hell are you? I ordered Zilean, not some pasty useless loser!"

I have a summoner? Wait, I'm a champion? At least I can't die, for now. After the match is over, however...

"Well, you idiot, at least activate that device. Put one of the disks inside, maybe you'll turn out to be something other than deadweight." Feeling the power of the command, I involuntarily take the disk labeled "Metroid" and place it inside the drive. At once, I feel a change overcoming my system. The drive morphs gradually into a shining piece of armor, which grows to cover my body in a very familiar red and gold pattern. As the visor locks down and my body finishes morphing to accommodate the new change, I can barely think past the incredible pain of altering my body's muscles and nerves. Before the pain even begins to die down, I am moving north, heading to the leftmost path out of the nexus.

"Would you mind giving me a minute to adjust? I can't even see what I've become!" I shout, hoping my summoner will take a kind sort of pity on the bewildering events that have so far unfolded. The opposite occurs, and I am forced to sprint after a long line of minions, towards what will be almost certain pain and death waiting for me to show up. As I dash past the second turret outside of our base, I hear the sounds of fighting up ahead, accompanied with bright flashes of light. It would appear Tryndamere is holding off Fiora and Miss Fortune single-handedly, and losing badly. I watch as one of Sarah's bullets rip past my teammate's head, narrowly putting him down for good. Feeling an uncontrollable impulse to attack, I raise my cannon and aim at Fiora's head.

Pshew! Pshew!

Bolts of energy come shooting out of my arm, encased in a very familiar green-covered blaster. Fiora dodges one and parries the other, somehow gaining the abilities of a jedi to parry energy blasts without even a lightsaber. Amazement courses though my mind as I lay down covering fire from behind the turret, long enough for Tryndamere to escape and rejoin me. Expecting thanks for saving him, he turns to face me, an angry scowl on my face. Only then do I realize what's about to happen.

"Where in the f*** were you? I'm fighting 2 on 1 up here, and you're sitting back at the nexus, running some stupid experiment on yourself!"

Trying to explain, both to him and my summoner, the changes to me, I quickly realize it's a lost cause when I don't know what I look like. It is only then that I catch a glimpse of my reflection on his sword. A Y-shaped green visor stares back at me, surrounded by a dark red helmet. Flat, golden shoulder pads adorn my sides, allowing my armored limbs freedom of movement. A prominent breastplate juts forward, tapering off to a dull gold torso, with matching greaves and leg coverings. My breath catches in my throat.

I am in a Chozo-designed power suit. I am Samus Aran.

Unable to feel myself through my body, I can still sense the strange device at my hip, the disk drive whirring merrily away. My partner in lane notices my dazed expression through my visor, and simply knocks on my head to see if I'm paying attention. I then hear my summoner's commands.

"So, you're not a complete waste of space. You're still untested, untried, unproven, and unqualified to be here. But I'm a fair man. I'll give you a chance. Take out those minions over there, any way you can."

Unsure if this is still a dream, or if I am somehow chronologically displaced, I stand still a moment too long, because the unseen force again pushes me out of cover. Running towards the minions fighting away in their endless war, I have only time to ask a single question, "Who are you?" before the world dissolves into a blur of combat. Running alongside a blue soldier, I simply raise my left hand back and punch its opponent in the face. It reels back, stunned, but mostly undamaged, when I get another bright idea. I switch to my right hand, encased in the green cannon of unknown function, and simply shoot it. Twice. In the face. To my great surprise and excitement, it falls over, very much dead.

"My name is Xoran, being. What is yours?"

"Atlas. Atlas Barjack. Now let's see if I can become a champion."

The thought had barely crossed my mind before I felt a sharp pain in my side. A sword, rather surprisingly, cuts towards my right side hard enough to knock me backwards, though not doing any real damage. I glance to my right, seeing Fiora's angry face, screaming challenges in Franglais about honor and the power of her family, and watch as her sword bounces off of my armor again. Feeling rather smug, I level off and shoot twice, only to realize she's not there.

She is, somehow, right behind me.

She is, somehow, stabbing me right through the neck join in my armor.

Splitting pain erupts as she pierces skin and flesh, just inches away from rendering my paralyzed or worse. The sensation blinds me for an eternal second, causing me to spin and reflexively shoot her right in the eyes. Only this time, it wasn't an energy blast.

It was a missile.

One of Samus' trademark missiles detonated mere inches out of the barrel, aimed directly at her chest. Only her dueling armor kept her from being blown to pieces, having absorbed the brunt of the blow. I hear the summoner's voice actually sounding bemused and happy for once.

"I don't know where that came from, but good job. Now that you've made a nice distraction, it's time to learn about teamwork."

As I pondered the meaning of this remark, it suddenly struck me. Literally. One of Miss Fortune's oversized revolver bullets slammed into the side of my suit, leaving a spider web of cracks at the impact point. "So much for energy shielding," I thought glumly, as I struggled to keep my balance, only to watch in gleeful amazement as Tryndamere, now fully healed, charged right at Fiora and neatly cut her down with his oversized weapon.

"First Blood!"

This glee was cut short, somewhat, as another projectile, this one armor piercing, slammed into the weak point of my suit, shattering the side and blowing a large hole in me. Stunned, overwhelmed by the pain, I simply allowed myself to fall.

"This is so not worth it," was my last thought as darkness overtook me. Tryndamere charged off, leaving my lying on the ground, as the world ceased to exist.


End file.
